Megamind (film)
Megamind (first known as Mastermind and then Oobermind) is Dreamworks Animation's twenty-first film. Plot Megamind (Will Ferrell) and his life-long archenemy Metro Man (Brad Pitt) are aliens that were sent away from their respective home planets in time of crisis. Metro Man landed in a loving home while Megamind landed in Metro City County Prison. The both of them went to A School for Lil's in which Megamind uses devious ideas to gain acceptence and to outmatch Metro Man; each failure ending in getting sent to the corner. Realizing that he was best at being bad, Megamind decides that he was going to be the worst villain ever. As the years go on, he becomes Metro Man's official nemesis. His main goal is to conquer Metro City and he attempts in every imaginable way. However, each attempt ends up as a colossal failure and ends up with him getting sent to prison by Metro Man, who becomes the hero of Metro City. On the day of the opening Metro Man's new museum, Megamind gets out of jail with his henchmen and only friend Minion (David Cross). They then proceed to kidnap Roxanne Ritchie (Tina Fey), a reporter and Metro Man's supposed love interest. After Megamind and his brainbots crashes the celebration, Metro Man flies off to rescue Roxanne. However, just as Megamind's plan seemed to fail (once again), Metro Man is apparently killed in the trap set for him, shocking all of Metro City. Megamind next proceeds to take control of Metro City. As that may be, Megamind becomes bored of being able to cause havoc without someone to stop him. Over time, Megamind comes to the realization that he no longer has any purpose in life without an enemy. After a conversation with Roxanne (disguised as Bernard, a boring museum curator), Megamind decides to appease his depression by creating a new superhero. After an accidental run-in with Roxanne, her lonely cameraman Hal (Jonah Hill) is unintentionally turned into Metro City's next big superhero, the fiery headed Titan. Satisfied with the new developments, Megamind pretends he is Titan's Space Dad in order to train the new hero in combatting. Meanwhile Megamind (disguised as Bernard) and Roxanne have been hanging out, becoming firm friends. Thrilled with his new powers, Hal decides to try to woo the love of his life: Roxanne. After trying but failing to do so, Hal finds out that Bernard and Roxanne have been dating. Hurt and heart-broken, Hal chooses to become a villain instead of a hero. Meanwhile, Minion discovers that Megamind has fallen in love with Roxanne, and reminds him that "the villain never gets the girl". The two have a falling out, and Minion leaves, feeling hurt and betrayed. That same evening, Roxanne finds out that "Bernard" is actually Megamind in disguise, and angrily rejects him, unable to see past his role as a villain. Once more convinced that he will always be evil, Megamind recommits himself to battling Titan, determined that everything would go back to the way it was. However, Titan fails to show up at the designated time, and Megamind angrily tracks him down, only to discover that Titan's no longer interested in being the hero, his sole reason for being so, Roxanne still rejected him. To his astonishment, Titan claims he wants to join him as a supervillain. In order to anger him, Megamind reveals to Titan of his plot involving how Hal came to be. Titan furiously fights with Megamind, but unlike Metro Man Hal doesn't want to 'do the dance', he doesn't exchange witty banter, doesn't care for property damage and is more than inclined to kill him. Realizing this, Megamind manages to escape as Titan proceeds to rampage through Metro City as its new villain. Along with Roxanne, Megamind goes to Metro Man's old hideout and find out that the hero is alive. Metro Man then explains that since he was tired of being what everyone expected him to be instead of what he wanted to be, he faked his death in order to pursue his true passion in life: music. After being rejected help from Metro Man, Megamind assumes that Titan is unstoppable, and turns himself into jail, feeling helpless about the situation he had caused. Roxanne attempts to talk to Hal, but is taken hostage by the vengeful "hero". Titan sends out a message to Megamind, challenging him to a final battle, using Roxanne as bait. With the help of Minion, Megamind escapes prison and sets out to rescue Roxanne and stop Titan. After a battle with many twists and turns, Megamind manages to defeat Titan and extracts the hero DNA, turning him back into Hal. He is then embraced by Metro City and by Roxanne as the city's new protector, with Metro Man secretly congratulating him in the crowd. As for Hal, he is sent away to prison and now resides in Megamind's old cell as punishment for his actions. During the end credits, there is a scene were Minion, who was doing the laundry, opens the washing machine and finds (the real) Bernard (who was dehyrated by Megamind's Dehydration gun, and was turned into a small cube), to pop out the washing machine. Bernard says that he was having the worst day of his life, Minion then responds by hitting him with the forget-me-stick, assuring that Bernard will forget it. Voice cast *Will Ferrell as Megamind *Tina Fey as Roxanne Ritchie *Jonah Hill as Hal/Titan *David Cross as Minion *Brad Pitt as Metro Man *Bill Hader as Bob Prickles *Amy Poehler as Linda Prickles *Andrew Seago as Random Citizen *J. K. Simmons as Warden *Ben Stiller as Bernard (real) *Justin Theroux as Megamind's Father *Christopher Knights as Prision Guard *Tom McGrath as Lord Scott / Prison Guard *Jack Blessing as Newscaster *Jessica Benia as Megamind's Mother *Joey Dinitere as Baby Megamind *Noah Diniere as Baby Metro Man Production The film was first titled Master Mind and then Oobermind. Lara Breay and Denise Nolan Cascino were the film's producers, and Ben Stiller and Stuart Cornfeld were the executive producers. Ben Stiller was originally cast as Megamind, and later Robert Downey, Jr., but Will Ferrell was given the role, due to "scheduling conflicts" for Downey. The film is written by Alan J. Schoolcraft and Brent Simons. Reception Megamind received good reviews from most critics, with the film garnering a 67% "fresh" rating on review aggregate Rotten Tomatoes based on 100 reviews with an average rating of 6.7/10. Critics on Metacritic gave the film a Metascore of 63/100, stating that it recieved generally favorable reviews. As of November 14, 2010 Megamind has grossed an estimated $88,822,635 in the U.S. and Canada as well as $26,987,000 internationally giving the film a worldwide total of $115,809,635. Category:Movies